The Perfect Christmas Gift
by Merry Go
Summary: Frankie writes Santa a letter.  Based on the Christmas special.  WiltFrankie, Fluff


The Perfect Christmas Gift

A.N.: This is my first Wilt/Frankie. As a matter of fact, it's really my first romance. Besides that one, but that was really just a kiss. But if somethings wrong, I need to know. So give it to me straight doc.

_The letter is written in Italic_

TIMELINE: This based on the X-Mas special. This is what I think went through Frankie's head after Wilt was magically brought back just in time for Christmas.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Dear Santa,_

_Christmas is a strange time of year, isn't it? I guess you would know. It can bring out the best in the worst of people. It brought out the best in The Grinch and Scrooge didn't it (even if it was after a little help)? And then there was me. Somehow, Christmas always brought out the worst in me, just because I didn't believe in you, Santa. All I believed in were the imaginary Santas desperate kids made and that every friend got one gift. That's it. No magic or fairytales. Just that we bought a single gift for everyone in the house (looking back I don't know how that put me above Scrooge)._

_And this Christmas, I swear I believed I could've proven that you didn't exist. Because my Christmas was taken away, and you didn't do anything to stop it. I always asked for something that I never got. So I never believed in you. Until now that is. So I guess why I'm writing this letter is to thank you. Thank you for renewing my belief in Christmas miracles. Thank you for the best Christmas gift anyone could have given me. Even while I didn't believe you._

_Sincerely,_

_Frankie Foster_

_P.S. Sorry about all those fat jerk comments._

Frankie smiled down at the letter and folded it, placing it into a small, blank envelope. She placed it down on the desk she was writing it on, and turned around. Wilt was helping a smaller friend reach the garland over the doorway to stop it from falling down, despite that Christmas day was almost over and they would have to take it down anyway.

Wilt had saw Frankie smiling at him out of the corner of his eye, and looked at her. He smiled his best smile and waved at her, inadvertently dropping the decoration and the other friend along with it. He immediately started pouring apologizes out to the friend he dropped. Frankie laughed a tiny bit, but not a lot. She just sat there and watched.

She only turned away for a minute. Long enough to see the letter she wrote gone. In it's place was a 2x4 inch card. She took that as 'your welcome'. Mostly because it said 'Your Welcome' on it, but that wasn't the point.

"Hey, Frankie?"

Her head turned, and followed the long red legs up to see Wilt standing over her, visibly nervous. "Yeah, Wilt?"

"Um…would you like some hot cocoa? You know, with me?" he stammered.

"Yeah, that sounds great Wilt."

"Really? Great." He said, chuckling nervously. She smiled brightly at him. His nervousness was kind of cute. She got up and walked next to him to the kitchen.

"So Frankie...did you get what you wanted for Christmas?" Wilt asked.

"I did actually." she said looking up at him. "I got the best gift ever. Did you?"

"To tell you the truth Frankie," he said, looking down, "I think I had my perfect gift all along."

They made two cups of hot cocoa, then spent all the night in the kitchen, just talking. Just...watching each other. Just...being together. 'Cause that's all they needed.

After all, what kind of Christmas would it have been if they didn't spend with their perfect gifts?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry if it was a little bad. I had this idea while washing dishes and thinking about the Wilt/Frankie pairing. Then I couldn't focus on anything else so…this is my unburdening. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and please, flames with be put out by my not caring. Constructive criticism is welcome. 'Cause you know what they say, 'everybody's a critic.'

By the way...Did Wilt ever tell you that people that push that little review button are, like the coolest people. If that's ok.


End file.
